Lost Canvas
by Gabinos
Summary: Se arrependimento matasse, Albafica já estaria sete palmos embaixo da terra. Será que ele poderia algum dia se redimir com seu verdadeiro amor?


Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Parado num canto de uma festa cheia de gente rica e esnobe, com seus narizes empinados e os bolsos recheados. Albafica olhava ao redor bebericando sua quinta taça de champagne e pensando em todos os erros que já cometera na vida. E talvez esse fosse o quarto maior erro de sua vida.

O pisciano volta a olhar para seu parceiro rindo e conversando com seus amigos. Abaixando a cabeça, ele sai para o sacada do apartamento onde eles moravam. Se apoiando na amurada, Albafica olhou para baixo, os carros passando, as pessoas apressadas para irem deus sabe para onde. Sem querer acabou se lembrando da pessoa que fazia seu coração se acelerar a cada vez que pensava nele. Seus longos cabelos claros, o sorriso cafajeste em seu rosto, seus belos olhos ametista brilhando enquanto o fitava. Um suspiro deixa o pisciano, e seus olhos se fecham.

— Babe… Tudo bem? — A voz grossa de Shion soa logo ao seu lado, assustando um pouco o pisciano.

— Sim. Acho que estou me sentindo um pouco tonto.

— Também depois de cinco taças se você não estivesse tonto. Chega de beber. Você tá se esquecendo o que viemos fazer aqui, Albafica? Tenho que impulsionar minha campanha, então colabora! — Shion diz apertando o braço de Albafica com força.

— Se seus eleitores te conhecessem de verdade não votariam em você. — O pisciano diz entre os dentes.

— Mas eles não conhecem e até eu vencer essa eleição, você vai ficar do meu lado o tempo todo. Foi o nosso acordo!

Ao ouvir isso, ele não pôde falar mais nada. Realmente fora o acordo que fizeram quando Albafica voltou para casa depois de muita conversa. Ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, e mordeu a língua para não retrucar. Depois de tantos anos de convivência o pisciano aprendera quando devia se calar. Os dois voltaram para dentro, e Shion continuou a exibi-lo a todos ali.

Talvez depois da eleição ele finalmente estivesse livre para seguir sua vida e finalmente procurá-lo. Ele precisava vê-lo nem que fosse de longe, com todas aquelas roupas pretas e seu cabelo grisalho. Colocando uma máscara de sorriso no rosto, Alba enfrentou o resto da festa com a cabeça erguida.

Assim que a festa acabou e todos os convidados foram embora, Albafica imediatamente se trancou no quarto que passara a usar depois que voltou a morar com Shion, e tomou um banho longo. O banho era outra coisa que o fazia se lembrar do cara de cabelo branco. Como uma vez eles se amaram sem saber debaixo do chuveiro. E ao lembrar disso, Alba inspirou profundamente. Era o aniversário dele no dia seguinte. Há semanas o pisciano vinha ensaiando um modo de procurá-lo para desejar felicidades e cumprir uma de suas promessas, já que Minos sempre cumpria as suas.

A essa altura, a tela que tinha terminado durante a semana já devia estar seca. Era uma lembrança doce, apesar do final amargo da relação deles. Era impossível não lembrar-se daquela manhã

"— Se soubesse o quão bonito você fica desse jeito…

— Então por que você não me pinta? — respondeu Minos, com as bochechas coradas, o corpo suado e os cabelos jogados sobre o travesseiro.

— Agora? Assim?

Minos se sentou na cama, sem tirar Albafica de seu colo, o abraçando e o beijando provocante.

— Não. — O albino, com alguma dificuldade, pegou o celular que estava em cima do criado-mudo — Agora você vai terminar o que começou aqui, vai tirar quantas fotos precisar e depois vai me desenhar."

Com um sorriso fraco ele finalmente foi dormir imaginando se teria sorte ao encontrá-lo na casa do irmão. Engoliria todo seu orgulho para tentar conversar com Minos. Caso não quisesse ouví-lo ou já tivesse alguém, pelo menos o quadro estaria entregue e Albafica poderia decidir o que fazer da vida depois que conseguisse sua liberdade.

Acordou cedo naquela segunda-feira. Se espreguiçou de olhos ainda fechados, apalpando o outro lado da cama. Aquele era seu hábito quando acordava e Minos não estava ali, colado ao corpo do pisciano. Mas esse também não era o quarto onde costumavam dormir e, obviamente, o moço dos cabelos brancos não estaria com ele. Enquanto se arruma para sair, Alba pode sentir o cheiro de café que vinha do outro lado da casa. Não era o mesmo que Minos preparava, não tinha o mesmo aroma, nem o mesmo gosto. O perfume era apenas um lembrete de que, por mais cedo que ele acordasse, o traste já estaria em pé, forçando a presença indesejável em sua vida.

Após arrumar-se, foi até a cozinha. Shion o esperava, com sua secretária. Albafica sempre teve asco daquela mulher, não sabia exatamente o motivo. Passou reto pelos dois, preparando algo para comer.

— Albie, bom dia pra você também. Devia por uma roupa mais alegre, nós vamos sair daqui a pouco.

— Hoje não. Tenho que trabalhar, você sabe disso.

Shion levantou-se e foi até o lado do pisciano, o abraçando somente para irritá-lo ainda mais.

— Maridinho, você tem que vir. Sabe o que vão dizer se eu aparecer no maldito jornal sozinho, não sabe?

Albafica fez das tripas coração e segurou as bochechas de Shion, o olhando com um sorriso falso.

— Vão dizer que seu maridinho bonito trabalha bastante. É sério. hoje não posso. Durante o resto da semana eu vou pra onde você quiser.

"Podia ir pro quinto dos infernos...inútil", Shion pensava. Não queria perder tempo com discussões. Alguma coisa não lhe cheirava bem nesse tanto de trabalho que o garoto tinha arrumado e, como desacreditava em qualquer talento que Albafica tivesse, lhe era estranho que houvesse tantos clientes interessados nos serviços da produtora. O pisciano ajeitou seus cabelos azulados e saiu dali. Não tinha a mínima vontade de passar mais um segundo que fosse naquela companhia, com a mocréia de cabelos negros como platéia.

— Vou comer na rua. Tchau.

Albafica foi direto para a casa de seu pai. Precisava tratar das roseiras diariamente, então se fosse pego indo pra lá , aquilo não seria um problema. Após cuidar das plantas, olhou triste para a mesinha de jardim. Era ali onde tinha desenhado a tela, enquanto Minos terminava alguns bonecos, sempre o provocando, dizendo que o desenho era bonito quando Albie estava distraído, o fazendo crer que ele espiava o esboço.

— Chega. De hoje isso não passa.

O garoto desabafou com suas flores e foi para dentro de casa, procurando um rolo de papel pardo. A pintura estava seca, apoiada em um cavalete no meio da sala, que trazia várias outras recordações. Apressado, enrolou o quadro com o papel, o amarrando delicadamente e foi até a casa do irmão de Minos.

Aguardou do outro lado da rua, sem querer ser visto, conferindo as horas. Tinha visto algumas crianças saindo de casa para a escola e não queria causar problemas. Em alguns minutos, o sobrinho de Minos saía dali com um dos pais, com sua mochilinha dos homenzinhos dourados e um bonequinho em suas mãozinhas. Alba sabia da rotina deles. O cunhado do albino geralmente levava o garoto para a escolinha, no caminho de seu trabalho, enquanto o irmão de Minos saía mais tarde direto para o hospital. Respirou fundo e foi bater à porta da família.

O Mikaze mais velho o atendeu, chocado com sua presença ali. Seus olhos lilases fitavam o pisciano, perplexos.

— Albafica...O que raios você está fazendo em minha casa?

Nunca era fácil lidar com seu ex-cunhado. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele era o homem com o sorriso mais gentil no mundo todo, também era ríspido com as palavras. Albafica, porém, era acostumado com coisas belas e cheias de espinhos, assim como suas rosas, seu irmão, Afrodite e, claro, seu juiz do inferno.

— Eu...O Minos está em casa?

— Não. E não precisa voltar. Ele está melhor sem você. Agora xispa daqui.

Quando o homem dos cabelos loiros e das palavras duras tentou fechar a porta, Albafica a segurou.

— Por favor. Eu preciso falar com ele. Tenho que entregar isso daqui.

O dono da casa rebateu:

— Aqui não é lixão pra eu ficar guardando as tralhas de vocês dois. Não sei o que que aconteceu entre vocês, mas meu irmão psicopata virou um miolo-mole, então foi alguma coisa séria. Não preciso disso pro meu filho.

— Por favor… Eu realmente preciso falar com ele, ou…

— Não quero saber, Albafica. Você pensa que conhece meu irmão, mas não sabe da missa a metade. Eu nunca esperei que ele fosse ter algum tipo de relacionamento assim como o de vocês. Então você apareceu e mudou isso. O mais surpreendente de tudo é que ele parecia feliz. Daí do nada você deu um pé na bunda dele e voltou correndo para aquele merda do seu marido. Você não deve nem se dar conta disso. Meu filho vê vocês dois por aí, na banca de jornal, no noticiário que o pai dele assiste, ele pergunta pro Minos "cadê tio Babafica", "quem é o tio com ele?" e ninguém sabe nem como responder… A vontade que tenho é de dizer que o "tio" é quem o Babafica realmente merece, já que são dois falsos. — ele acaba dando alguns passos para a frente enquanto fala, seu rosto se avermelhando de raiva. — O Minos ficou de coração partido quando você se foi, e já é surpreendente que aquela coisinha tenha um coração. Você não faz ideia do que eu passei tentando consolar ele. Não achei que nada ia ser tão ruim quanto o que aconteceu quando ele era mais novo. Agora já um homem feito, ainda encontro ele deitado, inexistente, por sua causa. Ou tenho que acordar no meio da noite pra ficar com ele, que quando conseguiu voltar a dormir, não passava uma noite sem pesadelos. Leva essa sua bugiganga daqui e fique bem longe do meu irmão.

Quando ele terminou de falar, lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Albafica e ele já não sabia mais o que dizer. Seus argumentos caíram por terra ao saber todas aquelas coisas. Tudo o que ele queria quando viera era tentar ver Minos, nem que fosse de longe e talvez falar com ele, mas seu ex-cunhado claramente não permitiria. Sendo assim, o pisciano deu um passo para trás limpando as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos, derrotado. Pegou seu quadro com cuidado e voltou para a casa das roseiras.

Ao chegar, desembrulhou a tela, a colocando no cavalete novamente, onde pudesse vê-la do sofá. Começou a digitar uma mensagem:  
"Me perdoe. Feliz Aniversário, queria estar com você hoje, onde quer que você esteja."

Hesitou ao enviá-la. Seria justo fazer isso? Ele não era o único errado naquela história toda, mas não tinha o direito de estragar o dia do outro com sua presença. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pelo menos para Minos. Largou o celular no chão e se acomodou melhor no sofá. Quantas vezes havia chegado da empresa e encontrado seu albino ali, enrolado no cobertor, o esperando com um sorriso no rosto? Albafica fechou os olhos, se lembrando do perfume de cravo dos cabelos de Minos, de seu sorriso bobo…

E mais uma vez o pisciano se arrependeu de ter aberto mão da única pessoa que ele realmente amou, e que o amara de volta sem nenhuma condição.


End file.
